unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nostradamus
Real Name: Michel de Nostredame Occupation: Psychic/Astrologer Place Of Birth: Provence, France Date Of Birth: December 14, 1503 Location: France History Background: Nostradamus was a 16th century doctor, prophet, and astrologer who described several visions of the future which he put down into numerous quatrains. Among his predictions were claims about about future events, such as the French Revolution, Word War Two, the assassination of JFK and nuclear destruction, which took place hundreds of years after his death. He was also one of the first prophets to predict that the end of the world would happen at the end of the millennium (1999). According to Nostradamus researcher John Hogue, he predicted that in July of 1999, a "great king of terror" will come from the sky. A twenty-seven-year war will be triggered by this event. The war is about the breakdown of civilization and structures so that a new civilization can be born. Some scholars believe he may have predicted the end of the world and Y2K. Specifically, they point out that Y2K could cause catastrophes throughout the world at the beginning of the new millennium. This is the result of computer programmers trying to save storage space by using two digits to signify a year instead of four. When the year 2000 would hit, computers may instead think it was the year 1900. Some have suggested that this error could cause lights to go out, banks to close, hospitals to close, and airports to shut down. Then, it would appear as if the "world was ending". According to Jason Kelly, author of "Y2K - It's Too Late", there is a 40% of a nationwide blackout occurring as a result of the Y2K problem. Air traffic controllers have also noted that air traffic will probably be delayed as a result of the problem. However, many analysts have noted that the problem will not be as serious as some claim it to be. Regarding Nostradamus's predictions, many analysts believe his quatrains were so vague that they could be distorted into any possible events. Also, it is important to note that similar fears about the end of the world and the new millennium also occurred in the year 999. People flocked to churches in fear that the devil would be unleashed. Case Files: * The French Revolution * Louis Pasteur - Nostradamus allegedly predicted his scientific breakthroughs. * Napoleon Bonaparte - Nostradamus allegedly predicted his triumphs. * Adolf Hitler - Nostradamus allegedly predicted his rise and fall. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the May 28, 1999 episode concerning predictions about the New Millenium and Y2K. Clairvoyant Edgar Cayce also predicted that the new millennium would bring catastrophe. He claimed that Americans will suffer another great famine during this time. He also predicted that catastrophic changes in the Earth's crust would lead to a shift in the planet's axis. 20th century seer Gordon-Michael Scallion also predicted catastrophe for the new millennium. He claimed that he previously predicted disasters such as the 1989 San Francisco and 1994 Northridge earthquakes in California. He believes that war and man-made disasters will plague the world at the beginning of the new millennium. He claims that between 1998 and 2001, the world will change its position in space, which will cause tidal waves and volcanic eruptions. As a result, insurance companies will fail and a new war will break out. It is important to note that this segment aired several months before the new millennium. Of course, none of the seers' predictions came true. Links: * Nostradamus at Wikipedia * Y2K Problem at Wikipedia * Nostradamus Predictions - Biography.com * Top 10 Doomsday Prohpecies - Y2K * The great bug panic ---- Category:Psychics